The Solomon Fuller Institute is an international membership organization of black psychiatrists which addresses itself to mental health problems which affect the total population but which also have particular relevance to black and minority groups. Consequently this proposal reflects an effort to establish an Archives of Black Psychiatry. This Archive, principally comprised of the oral histories of eminent black psychiatrists, will document and demonstrate the thinking and work of men who have made significant contributions to psychiatry and to mental health services for minority groups. The Archives will also reflect the thinking and approaches of black psychaitrists to racism and other major issues which influence the daily lives of minority groups. The oral history method of collecting and developing this Archive will provide a large source of educational reference material for extensive scholarly study. By use of audio and videotapes in collecting the material, it will also provide an immediate relatively inexpensive means of collecting educational material which can easily be disseminated as demonstration and training data. Both methods will fill a significant void in psychiatric literature and psychiatric training.